


Cranberry Anne

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Seven has the perfect birthday gift for her wife





	Cranberry Anne

Kathryn rubbed her temples gingerly, hoping her headache would go away. 

The door to Captain Janeway’s quarters beeped. 

“Come in,” shouted an exhausted voice. Who would it be now? Bridge officer #13 wishing her a happy birthday with yet another replicator gift of gourmet coffee beans?

Kathryn smiled as she saw Seven of Nine enter, a large box in her hands, and recline on the couch across from her. “Hey honey.”

“Captain, I came to your quarters to wish you the happiest of birthdays,” Seven announced primly as she placed the box on the floor carefully. “I am sorry to have noticed that you were on the bridge for such long periods of time on what should have been a more relaxing day.”

Kathryn shrugged. “The Stacklarians had to be dealt with, and the ship would’ve been in danger without a full bridge crew. Simple as that.” She noticed Seven’s hand, which lingered on the side of the box against a pattern of holes. “Now what’s this big package you have?”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “That is for you to discover upon opening the box.”

Kathryn smiled as she leaned forward, undoing the packaging on top. 

“A full crate with a gift inside! I suppose I should expect no less after last year’s anniversary gift.”

Seven stifled a proud smile. “I estimate this gift will be even more appreciated than its predecessor.”

Janeway reached the bottom layer of packaging and finally opened the main compartment of the box. The timid brown eyes of a red Irish setter puppy peeked out, and Kathryn’s eyes opened wide as she picked up the dog and cuddled her like a baby. 

“Oh my god! Seven!” Kathryn stroked the soft fur of the puppy, which stretched up to lick Kathryn’s chin. “Seven! This is so thoughtful of you!”

Seven nodded approvingly as she moved to sit next to the two girls. “I knew you would enjoy meeting Cranberry Anne,” she said, kissing her wife on the lips. “Happy birthday Kathryn.”


End file.
